Big Ol' Book Of Drabbles
by StMomo
Summary: A series of drabbles from various fandoms. May be reader-insert or canon-centric. Ratings vary and adult themes may show up. Updated sporadically despite the complete status.
1. Drabble 01: Sai

_A Naruto drabble focusing on Sai. Might contain hints of OOCness. Warning: mild angst, hints of gore and glasgow smiles._

_*****_

He always thought their smiles were beautiful.

Always changing, adapting, so full of life.

Alone at night, he'd sit in front of his mirror, studying his own smile.

It was always so ugly. He was always so ugly. Tonight he'd change that.

Picking up the knife, twirling it between his pale fingers he raised it to his lips, kissing the blade as it wedged itself in between his lips like a lover between the legs of a beautiful woman.

It always came back to being beautiful.

As he pulled upwards, the pain became pleasure.

Now, now he'd have the most beautiful smile.

An everlasting smile.


	2. Drabble 02: Gojyo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's characters._

**********

He leaned over you, his hot breath hitting your face. He smelled like cigarettes, of maleness and testosterone and sin. That made sense, he personified sin. The sin of lust come to life in that red-red appearance. The color of blood, of sunsets, of love and passion. And he was painted in it.

"I can make it so good for you," he whispered huskily, yet another pick-up line slipping out of those lips. You wanted it, oh how you wanted him. But there was just one problem.

"Oh, I know you would Gojyo. But I never could share and you never could stay," you whispered, turning around and walking towards the jeep.


	3. Drabble 03: Gokudera

_Ah, I'm actually really ashamed of this one. Don't know where it came from. So a fail!2759 drabble for you._

**********

He didn't know what possessed him to do it. He'd been his since they'd met. Probably before. This sure felt like fate. But he'd been good at hiding it, never letting anyone see behind the mask of the loyal right-hand man. But that had all been blown apart the second he'd lain his lips upon the other boy's. Tsuna had pulled away almost instantly, stuttering and blushing and nervous. Why? Why had he done it? And why was he leaning in again, eyes choked with tears as they squeezed shut. "Please boss, just let me have this. Please?" The breathy whisper poured out even as Tsuna pulled away. "Why boss? Why can't you just let me have this?" Gokudera rasped, hands clenching and unclenching in his pockets. And then Tsuna said the words that broke his heart into a million pieces. "Because I don't feel that way about you Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry, really I am. Can we still be friends?" Yeah, there went the heart. A million little pieces on the floor, reflecting shades of emotions like a glass prism reflects light.


	4. Drabble 04: Goku

"I'm hungry," Goku whined. Again. For what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon. Glancing over at the uber-adorable monkey that was currently being hit upside the head by an angry red-headed cockroach, you smirked as a wonderful idea popped into your head. A wonderful, awful idea. This was going to be good.

"I have something you can eat," you said, making your tone as lecherous as possible. Cue instant reaction.

"Oh my…" Hakkai said from behind the wheel, smile growing a little wider.

Gojyo's mouth dropped open before he started laughing uproarishly.

Sanzo turned around to glare at the aforementioned laughing idiot. "This is all your fault, you know," the (awfully unholy) monk said before he commenced his usual death threats.

Amongst the arguing that ensued Goku turned to you. "Really Name! That's great! I thought I was going to starve to death. What is it? Can I have it now please?!"

Cue face-fault.


	5. Drabble 05: Xanxus

Anger, hate, rage so white hot it threatened to burn all around it. Those were the emotions he had. Those were the only emotions he needed. Let the pathetic, weak scum worry about things like friendship and love. He didn't need love, dammit. He was weak or pathetic like them. No, he was mighty Xanxus, wielder of the flame of wrath. So why did he feel happy whenever you were around? Why did his rage not touch you?

Oh well, he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, he thought as a sub-ordinate informed him of the successful completion of the formers mission. It had been painless and quick, you'd never even known. Yes, let the worthless scum worry about love. He had death at his beck and call.


	6. Drabble 06: Luffy

You looked at the black and white of your book. The sun was beating down on your back as you lay on the deck of the ship. You'd been up here in pretty much the same position for the past two hours. Damn manga…it was very addictive. You turned your attention from your thoughts back to the pages of the last volume of Saiyuki. And, after reading no more than half a page you found yourself back in your thoughts. Your favorite Saiyuki character, Son Goku, he reminded you of someone. Sure there were the obvious similarities between him and Son Goku from Dragonball, the manga you'd read prior to Saiyuki. But even with Dragonball you'd felt that that Son Goku had reminded you of someone. Who though? You couldn't quite put your finger on it.

You were quite promptly snapped out of your mental reverie though when you heard someone scream your name. Snapping your head up, you saw the source of the noise. Your rubbery and monkey-like captain was running pell-mell towards you, a very angry looking Sanji right behind him. And that was when the proverbial light-bulb went off in your head. Luffy! Oh yes, the Goku's most definitely reminded you of Luffy! With that matter settled, you tossed your book aside and went off to help your favorite monkey-man.


	7. Drabble 07: Baskania

You knelt before him, your master, looking up at him. His face was inhuman, grotesque even. You didn't want to look, but something about him always drew your eyes to him, like a magnet attracts metallic items. His forehead was stretched wider than the rest of his face. Ten eyes of varying shapes and colors filled the space above his crooked nose and thin lips. He seemed to be looking straight at you, but you knew better than that. All those eyes were preoccupied with seeing things in distant places. Not that you minded. It gave you more time to just look at him.

You couldn't fully explain why you followed him so devoutly, why you'd given your old life to be able to serve him. At best, you could only describe it as a mix of fear, fascination, greed for the power he had, and something else, something deeper and more potent on your system. Being able to help him in anyway, being allowed to help him seemed like the highest honor to you. He played with you like a puppet and you only felt glad to have his hands pulling and plucking your strings. And did he ever know which strings to pull, with his soft and seductive words, his tender caresses, his 'I love you's' and promises. Promises of a better life, of a life by his side, a life as his empress. Empty words. You knew that, he knew that. He didn't love you, not a pure love or even the twisted, warped love you had for him. You were nothing to him and when you'd outlived your usefulness you'd be tossed away like yesterday's trash. But you needed those words, those touches. You craved them like drugs and you so desperately wanted to believe them.

His eyes seemed to snap onto you and his mouth curled up in a smile. Seconds later the eyes sunk back into his skin, leaving the upper part of his face looking like Swiss cheese before his skin smoothed over, leaving a blank space where the eyes had formerly been for a moment. Then his features molded back to how they normally looked, one steely blue eye gazing at you, a dark hole filling the space where the other one should've been. He smiled at you, beckoning for you to rise. You did so, stepping tentatively towards him and feeling immensely happy when his arms came out to pull you down into his lap. He stroked your hair. "Ready to make a contribution to the cause, my love?" he whispered, his warm breath fanning the top of your ear as buried his face in your hair, holding you close to him. You nodded, cuddling in to him. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a moment," he said softly. "I've already informed the doctor that he's to take especially good care of you." You nodded again, knowing that it wouldn't have mattered how much it hurt. You'd have done anything to make him happy. He let out a low chuckle before brushing his lips gently against your jaw.

"My dear, you can't know how gratifying it is to know how much you love me," he said, portraying that unnerving knack he seemed to have of reading your mind. And you let yourself believe what he was saying, smiling and kissing him, because you wanted to believe him. "And just think my queen, after this, we'll be more one than we've ever been. Now, be my good girl and go with Magnon," he said, pointing to a man standing by the doors to the chamber. "He'll take you to the surgeon and then when you're done, why don't you come to my chambers, we'll spend some time together, okay?" You nodded. "Okay Thanatos. I'd like that," you said, kissing him one last time before getting up and following Magnon as he led you out of the room. Yes, you'd give up anything and everything for him, especially something as small as your eye.


	8. Drabble 08: Krory

You glanced up at your sleeping companion. His breathing was deep and even and in sleep his face lost the doom and gloom expression he normally wore while awake. He was your fellow Exorcist, your friend, and, like tonight, your sometimes lover. You didn't care that he didn't look like everyone else, that to some narrow-minded people he was nothing but a 'freak'. You didn't mind that he tended to depress everyone around him or that he cried easily. To you he was just Krory and you accepted his faults. You took the bad times so you could have the good moments. The moments like tonight where he seemed to catch fire, nearly burning you with his intensity, his very presence. The moments like tonight where he could make you fly without ever leaving the bed. The moments where all your day to day fears and worries melted away, where there were no Noah's, no Akuma's, the moments where there was just you and him on the Earth, where everything was right and good.

These moments were ones you treasured but they were expensive. Because every night, like tonight, it would happen. He shifted under your fingertips and her name spilled from his lips breathlessly, almost inaudible. Eliade. The ghost you could never replace, the ghost he would never let you replace. And just like every other night, you rolled away from him, trying to keep the tears at bay and failing like always as a wet, salty, bitter tear ran from your eye, rolling over the bridge of your nose and dropping onto the bed, hot and cold all at the same time. Yes, these moments had their price. They demanded your pain, demanded your heart so that they could have the joy of ripping it apart. And like a foolish little girl, you paid the price every time.


	9. Drabble 09: Harry Potter

Now, you weren't exactly a bad kid; you were actually quite good, but you did have a nasty habit of landing in detention…a lot. Not a month went by without you landing in detention for some harebrained idea or some silly joke gone awry. Maybe it was fate for your school years to be riddled with black marks. Or maybe it was the influence of your mentors and role models, the Weasley twins. A year above you, they'd taken you under their wing in the first year after a little fiasco you'd caused in the dungeon corridors that had involved several levitating water balloons filled with a mixture of cheap perfume and food scraps. Oh that had been great and you still got kind of starry eyed remembering the moment when you'd let them drop, one by one on unsuspecting students. Ah, those were the days.

Your trip to your Head of House this time wasn't over something quite as…messy. Nope, this time you were being dragged there over a teensy tiny little fight. No more than a skirmish really. A tussle. There had been a couple of well-placed spells and some fairly creative jinxes and hexes on your part in response to some utterly rude remarks about your looks and a few minor vulgarities about how a man would have to shove a bag over your head during certain activities on their part. And now here you were, sitting in front of Professor McGonagall as she informed you (rather snappishly at that) that Madam Pomfrey had be able to put all the boy's right again with no complications. Damn, you thought, feeling disappointed. You'd figured that pair of ever growing eyebrows you'd given flint would have been a bit harder to reverse. Of course, you didn't say that, listening to McGonagall quietly as she continued her lecture, one you had heard several times before from several different people. Needless to say, you kind of floated off, allowing yourself to drift away mentally.

You sure perked up fast though as you heard your newest detention assignment. Your jaw dropped, your mouth gaping open. Words wouldn't seem to come, sticking in your throat as McGonagall stared at you, silently daring you to say something. You made a few choked attempts at speech before you cleared your throat, attempting to compose yourself enough to manage decipherable intelligible words. Thankfully, when you went to speak again, the protests starting to flood out in a flow of words, you were semi-coherent. Too bad all your protests were pretty much immediately silenced by McGonagall's stern (and noticeably angry) gaze.

"You heard me, Miss (last name)! Every night this week you are to report to the greenhouses where you will help Professor Sprout with whatever work needs to be done! There will be no arguments!"

Oh good god! Please say it hadn't come to this! How could this be happening? They'd uncovered your Kryptonite and brought it into the playing field. You had a perpetual purple thumb. Plants seemed to wither in your very presence, which wasn't even close to what happened when you actually bothered trying to take care of them. You had nearly failed Herbology every year, for Christ's sakes! Plants didn't have the slightest chance against you. You were their own personal Grim Reaper. Sadly, you slunk out of McGonagall's office, shoulder's slumped. You had a sinking feeling in your stomach on this one. After all, you were pretty sure that killing all of Hogwarts plant life in one week would not only earn you a place in Hogwarts infamy but, here's the rub, get you firmly expelled. You were screwed. This was going to be one long week.


	10. Drabble 10: Eyeshield 21

Football! You abhorred football! What was so fun about running after a leather ball? At least you thought it was leather, after all they did call it a pigskin and what was leather but animal skins? What was so great about being bashed around by other guys or about bashing other guys up? And, better question, what was so great about watching football? Nothing, that's what! Stupid men and their stupid testosterone driven sports!

It was all football's fault that you were sitting out in the cold, stuck in the school's bleachers with their hard plastic seats. You and your boyfriend had made plans last week but as always, football came first. So here you sat, cold and hungry, waiting for football practice to finally be over.

You glanced up from your now nearly completed homework, fixing your eyes on the field. Down on the field, practice was in full swing. A scrimmage was going on. Ah, yeah, you just remembered that today was the day they'd be trying out that new move that your boyfriend was sure would take them all the way to the Christmas Bowl/Kanto Tournament. Speaking of your boyfriend, you thought, as your eyes flickered around the field, scanning the mass of running, dodging, and colliding bodies, looking for your boyfriend's familiar figure. Aha! There he was! You sat forward, watching your man in motion, watching as his body ran, dodged, twisted, moving constantly. Umm umm…good gracious, that boy could give you shivers galore. And his body in that uniform….especially the way those pants hugged his…well…yeah. Okay, so maybe football wasn't that bad after all.


	11. Drabble 11: Toshiro

Stare. Stare. Stare. Neither of you blinked, though you highly suspected this was because he couldn't. All you knew was that you had no intentions of blinking. You didn't want to miss a moment of this after all. He was just too cute! All that soft spiky white hair, those big eyes woven out of inky black and the brightest turquoise, that cuddly little body. Oh, you couldn't stand it anymore! With a squeal only fangirls are capable of making, you grabbed the Toshiro plushy you'd been staring down and hugged it tight to your chest. What you wouldn't give, you thought, sighing, to have plushies be able to come to life, just like they did in the show. That would be so fantastic, you thought as you crawled under the blankets, Toshiro now cradled in one arm. Clutching him close, you settled down to another night of wandering Soul Society in your dreams, safe in Toshi's arms.

And so concludes the day of yet another crazy Bleach fangirl.


	12. Drabble 12: Hibari

Oh crap. What had you done? Why had you ever thought that this was a good idea? Now you were really in trouble. Hibari had threatened to bite you to death and what had you done? You'd blurted out what had popped into your head. "Sounds kinky." Open mouth, insert foot. Or tonfa, as would soon be the case. Now here you were, Hibari staring at you. No, make that glaring, his eyes narrowed as his hands reached for his tonfas.

"What was that herbivore?" Yeah, you were really in trouble now. You squeaked, already starting to back away. "Nothing. Nothing, Hibari-san. Just a joke. And umm…yeah, a bad joke. I'm just going to go and ah…do something else somewhere else, okay?" you stammered out, whirling around and running as the last word slipped out. You were pretty sure you heard quiet, calm footsteps behind you but you knew you weren't about to stop and find out. You could just picture tomorrow's headline. "Sounds kinky! Girl murdered because of big mouth." Really, one of these days you'd learn to stop acting on those 'good ideas' of yours, you really would.


	13. Drabble 13: KHR Girls

Sleepover night, sleepover night! You were so excited. It felt like ages since all the girls had gotten together for a sleepover. Well, it had actually only been a month but that was way too long for your liking. You had already gone shopping for junk, picked up a few chick flicks, dug out your make-up collection, and changed into your cutest, comfiest pajamas. Your guests would start arriving within ten minutes and you were psyched. The guys, including your boyfriend, had already been warned to stay not to disturb the sleepover for any reason. It was just you, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, I-Pin, and Bianchi tonight. After all, as much as you adored the guys…sometimes, you just needed the girls. After all, who else could stay up all night with you, gossiping and giggling about boys, fashion, stuff at school, and celeb's while munching away on junk and dancing to silly pop music?


	14. Drabble 14: Basil

You'd never admit it but you were absolutely terrified of fireworks. You didn't know what it was about them, the loud sounds, the bright colors or the fear of being horribly burned if one of them didn't go off right, but whatever it was it scared the hell out of you. Thankfully, there never was much reason for you to have to deal with your fear in anyway as you didn't much encounter fireworks in your day to day life and normally could play sick or something when it came to attending an event with fireworks.

Not this time though. You'd tried all your same old excuses to get out of it but every single excuse had been shot down. Somehow your friends had roped you into coming to see the fireworks set off at the New Year's with them. Maybe it had to do with Gokudera threatening you with a very fiery death if you didn't comply with the Tenth's wish to have everyone there with him to ring in the new year. Yeah, come to think of it, that was probably it.

So here you were, trying to play calm and cool as fireworks lit up the sky. You were very shaken up and tense, absolutely terrified. As much as you were trying to play it off, you knew you were trembling. But, when a hand clasped your own, fingers intertwining with yours, you felt safer. Looking over at your boyfriend, you tried to stop your trembling and managed a weak smile.

"(Y/n)-no kimi, thou lookest most uneasy. Thou is shaking, ist thou chilled?" Basil asked, slipping his coat off and putting it over your shoulders with a smile.

"Thanks Basil. It's much better now," you said, managing a real smile this time as you cuddled in closer to him. Somehow, you always felt safe with him next to you.


	15. Drabble 15: The Varia

"Hello! I'm Mary Sue number 12 3458! I'm Xanxus's lover, the Sword Emporer who Squalo looks up to, the real genius of the Varia, and Viper's childhood friend and a cursed Arcobaleno just like Lal Mirch because I tried to save him from his horrible fate!" The pint sized baby/woman, small but extraordinarily beautiful, babbled on and on.

BOOM!

Well, babbled on and on until she suffered a fiery blast from Xanxus's gun. Then she just became ash.

"VOOOI! Where the hell do they keep coming from?" Squalo yelled angrily.

"The Prince does not know. But there's a lot of them, aren't there?" Belphegor said, laughing as he looked down at the throng of women, some of them babies like the one they had just finished off, all crowding around the Varia headquarters. They finally succeeded in what they'd been trying to do for the last three hours. The doors of the Varia headquarters splintered and cracked before bursting open and the Sues started rushing in.

Up went Levi's parabolas, Squalo's sword swung in anticipation of the flesh it would meet, Belphegor readied his knives, Fantasma ate his own tail, hanging over Mammon's head, and Xanxus readied his guns once more. And the battle with the Sues raged on.


	16. Drabble 16: Naked

"Hey Reborn," you asked, a question plaguing you that just had to be answered.

"Yes (y/n)?" the baby asked, looking at you curiously.

"Well, you know how when you shoot the Dying Will Bullet, the person pops up out of their clothes and just appears in their underwear?"

"Yes," Reborn said, beginning to wonder where you were going with this.

"Well, what happens if the person isn't wearing any underwear?"

Reborn just chuckled at this.

"Do you really want to find out?" he asked, smirking at you. You had just nodded.

That had been an hour ago. He'd led you out of Tsuna's house shortly after that question and led you through the streets of Namimori. You hadn't asked him why you were strolling about at random or who you were looking for. You figured you'd find out soon enough if you just stayed quiet.

"There. Target found," Reborn said quietly from beside you, Leon already transforming into a gun. You looked around confused. There was nobody out of the ordinary around, just civilians shopping, Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing in front of a store, Haru coming out of a cake shop with Kyoko, the Kokuyo Gang buying sweets.

The sharp, harsh sound of a gunshot rang out.

"I WILL SAVE MUKURO-SAMA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

You just stared, wide eyes and mouth agape at the sight your eyes beheld. Well, your question had been answered, you thought.

"That is so not right," you muttered, staring transfixed at Ken running down the road, naked as the day he was born.

* * *

Extended Crack Ending:

"Umm, Reborn," you asked tentatively.

"Yes (y/n)?"

"Don't you think you should, you know, stop him or something?"

"No. I don't think that will be necessary. Look at who's coming."

You followed Reborn's pointing finger to the left of Ken's naked running body. And there was Hibari, no doubt summoned from wherever he spent him time by the mere mention of Mukuro's name. And he looked pissed to find a naked dog-boy running around **his **Namimori. Oh, this was not going to end well.


	17. Drabble 17: Tadalafil

Tsuna groaned, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. It was getting too long; he'd need to get a hair cut soon he thought absently. His eyes went back to the paperwork he had been doing for much of the day and he glared at it. It was monotonous work, but it needed to be done. So with a sigh, he leaned back into the desk, picking up a pen and went back to work. He really had too much stress for a man only in his early twenties. This paper-work was stressing him out, that was for sure. And he normally had more stress to deal with from his family members. They were an awfully rowdy, noisy bunch usually.

But it was odd today. He hadn't heard anything for much of the day. That was stressing him out on its own level. It was never quiet around the base. He was beginning to wonder if he should get up and go check to see what exactly had happened when he noticed you pass by his open office door. Come to think of it, you were the first person he'd seen all day. Maybe you'd know what was going on.

"(Y/n)!" he called out.

You backtracked, coming to stand in his office doorway.

"Yes Boss?" you asked.

Tsuna was about to ask you if you knew why it was so quiet today when something else caught his attention. You were holding a large, transparent container in your arms, filled with a white, chalky powder that vaguely reminded him of crushed up pills.

"What is that?" he asked, looking at the container curiously.

"Oh, this? It's Tadalafil!" you answered cheerfully.

Tsuna blinked at the alien sounding word. He racked his brain but couldn't come up with what it meant.

"What's Tadalafil?"

"Oh! Right, you wouldn't know. You see, I came across this stuff and doing a bit of research on it, I thought it would make a fabulous weapon! It's usually used for erectile dysfunction. You know, makes you hard when you can't get it up. And I was thinking, since we found that waterway on the Millefiore base scans, that if we just dump this whole thing into their water supply, it would be perfect! After all, they can't fight if they're all so horny they can barely walk!"

Tsuna just blinked at you owlishly. He had always known you were a little eccentric but this was a whole new level even for you.

"(Y/n), I don't think…" he started off, only to have you interrupt him.

"It will work! Don't say it won't because it's worked fabulously during its test run today!"

Its test run? Today? Pieces started to click together.

"(Y/n), who did you test it on?"

"Everyone. I slipped it into all the water coolers."

Tsuna groaned, his hands coming up to rub at his temples. He really, really had too much stress.

"Are you okay, Boss? Want an aspirin? I can go grab you a couple pills."

Aspirin would be nice…but come to think of it, he'd need water to chase them down with. And who knows if they'd really be aspirin.

"No thanks. But (y/n)?"

"Yes?"

"How long does that stuff last for?"

"Thirty-six hours, give or take."

Way, way, way too much stress.


	18. Drabble 18 : No Chance

This was it, you thought as you took a deep breath. It would be easy, simple…you just had to go in and get it done with. What was the worst that could happen? He'd say no and make fun of you for a few days, that was all. Yeah, you'd be mentally crushed beyond all belief for maybe the rest of your natural-born life and everyone else would laugh at you and consider you a pathetic loser and you'd lose all your friends and…wait, there was no way you could do this.

You turned around and walked quickly away from the door you'd been standing in front of, not noticing the curious and exasperated expressions on your friends face as they spied on you.

"Is she ever going to do this?" Atlanta hissed in Theresa's ear. "This is the fifth time in the last hour she's gone there just to chicken out!"

"I don't know…just be patient, I'm sure she'll do it. She's been wanting to for a while, right?"

And, just because Theresa always had that annoying knack of being right, you stopped walking away, standing stock still in the middle of the hall and taking a deep breath. Yes, yes, you could do this, you thought to yourself. You had to get this over and done with. It was driving you crazy! Steeling yourself for the worst, you turned back around and marched resolutely back to the door. You actually got one step farther than the last several times and got up the nerve to knock.

As a male voice inside hollered out a 'come in', you gripped the doorknob with sweaty hands and pushed it open. And there he was, sitting – where else – in front of a large mirror on the wall, dividing his attention between both that mirror and a three-way handheld one, admiring himself from all angles. Your reflection must have shown up in one of his mirrors because he was speaking to you the next moment.

"Hey (Y/N), what's up?"

"Umm…I…"

"Well, what is it?"

"I really like you Neil."

"Of course you do. I mean, who doesn't like me?" the blonde purred, making kissy faces to himself in the mirror. You just looked on, a bit exasperated but quite used to this vain attitude of the self-absorbed descendent of Narcissus. "After all, I am good-looking – the best looking man in New Olympus in fact, or so my manager tells me they're calling me these days. And I'm lucky and charismatic and…"

Eager to shut him up before he got too into detail about all the fantastic things about him – a subject which he could spend hours monologuing about, a fact you knew from experience – you quickly interrupted him, though you felt a little guilty when he pouted and shot you a dirty look to remind you just how much he didn't like it when you did that.

"So, would you…y'know…want to go out this Friday? On a date? With me?"

Neil just turned his head to the left, bringing the hand-held mirror in closer to his face, probably inspecting some near imaginary redness that only he could see.

"Sure…I have a deep skin, moisture-intensive facial at six though so it's going to have to be after that. And, of course, it can't be somewhere too public. All those fans of mine – it's exhausting signing all those autographs you know – not to mention the things it can do to your hands and wrists if you write too much. Carpal tunnel syndrome is so un-beautiful."

"Uh-huh…sounds fine to me," you said, half amused and half-disbelieving by this guy you'd somehow grown to have a crush on. He didn't seem to be listening to you anymore though, muttering into the mirror now and you stepped out of the room, closing the door behind you before breaking out into a silence victory dance up the hallway.

Atlanta and Theresa looked at each other, positively shocked as they watched you go by.

"I didn't think she'd actually ask him!" Atlanta said, jaw hanging open.

"Me either," Theresa said, though she sounded quite a bit more happy for you than Atlanta had. After all, she knew how hard it was to get up the nerve to say how you felt to the guy you liked – after all, look at how long it had taken her to say anything even vaguely romantic to Jay.

"So, do you think this means Neil might actually start talking about someone other than himself since he's got a girlfriend and all now?"

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so."


	19. Drabble 19 : Devil Twins

You walked dejectedly out to your car…not even the sight of your precious, brand-new Aston Martin, a early sixteenth birthday present from your father, could buoy your sinking spirits. You couldn't believe it – you'd gotten detention for the next week for instigating a classroom riot when you hadn't even been the one to start it. Those devil twins had. Then you'd missed out on lunch after one of them had 'accidentally' tripped you as you got out of the lunch-line. They'd made you look stupid during your afternoon classes several times, either pulling chairs out from under you, talking loudly over you (and about you…including a few snippy comments about how horrid your hair looked today, how you seemed to have a pimple sprouting up, how you were gaining weight, how you didn't study and countless other snubs) while you tried to answer questions the teacher asked you. And even worst of all, when you'd tried to get back at them while visiting the Host Club that afternoon – something you always looked forward to doing on your bad days – by making a few choice remarks about their twincest act and how it was still illegal in Japan, among other things – they'd banished you from the Host Club for a week and Kyouya, your chosen Host each time hadn't even backed you up…he'd just mumbled something to the idiotic Host Club 'King' about this being interesting and wanting to see where it went.

Your friends had tried to console you, telling you the twins were just picking on you because they liked you but this…this was going too far! You'd get back at them, you would indeed! You just had to figure out some plan as to how. And who better to ask for nefarious plans then Nekosawa who you planned on visiting posthaste. Get ready for the worst week of your life's, Hitachiin twins!


End file.
